PMD: Adventures of Team Bubble
by Kirbydude1010
Summary: When a pokemon hating, 13 year old boy becomes a Piplup, his life will change forever. Team Bubble is now official! Rated T for violence and mild swearing Ch.4 up! Updated Sundays
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Max is an ordinary 13 year old boy in the pokemon world, but he was different because he had a deep hatred for pokemon ever since he had a near death incident with a Piplup and a Skitty when he was 5 years old. His parents signed him up for Trainer School because they didn't know about the incident and they thought he loved pokemon. He couldn't tell his parents about the incident or that he hated pokemon because his Dad is part of the Elite 4 and his Mom is a Champion Coordinator. Also there is this real cute girl that he hasHUGE crush on, but she liked pokemon and favorite pokemon was Skitty. One of the pokemon he hated the most was Skitty. So that means Max despises pokemon very much.... little did he know........... That he was about to become one!

"*sigh* Another boring day a Trainer School, Oh well at least it's the last, plusI get to Gloria's face one last time." Max said switching his attitude around.

Max didn't really pay attention from periods 1-5, but when everybody was ready for period 6, somthing happend.

A girl named Ashley walked up to Max and showed him her Natu

"Hey Max, look at my Natu!" She said in an excited voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Max whacked Natu across the hallway.

"NATU!!!!!"Ashley screamed.

"Natu will turn on you like all pokemon" He stated.

After School Max began walking home on a bridge over a raging river.

"You jerk you broke Natu's wing." a Mysteryious voice said.

In an instant Max knew it was Ashley, but he got jabbed and he was hanging on to the bridge. Gloria came and saw all the chaos. The bridge broke and all three of the students were falling.

"What a last day this turned out to be." Max thought as they sank to the Deep Dark Deepths of the Raging River.

To Be Continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It will suck for a while because I made the prologue and chapter 1 when I was 10, but being 15 now I write better so bear with me!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Beginning a New Life!

"Ugh Where am I? Am I dead?" Max asked himself as he woke up in the middle of the woods.

"Where do you think?" stated something behind him.

"In the wo-. Who are yo-. ACK A talking Charmander!" Max yelled backing away.

"Yeah and you are a talking Piplup." The Charmander said in a agreeable voice.

"Wha?" Max asked the Charmander as he looked at his hands, but they weren't hands they were FLIPPERS! "I'm shocked I'm now a Piplup!"

" And I'm gargled beyond belief" Charmander added.

Max stared at Charmander in an annoyed way.

"Alright then bye, Oh be careful the woods is dangerous."

"I'll tell what's dangerous and what isn't. You and the other Pokemon are dangerous to humans, what isn't dangerous is this stupid woods!" Max shouted at the Charmander with great anger.

Charmander just stood there shocked by the anger that just came from Max's voice. Max stood there also, but then walked away to get deeper in the woods.

"Dumb Charmander telling me what to watch out for, I'll tell him what to watch out for he should watch for ME!" Max yelled.

"SOMEBODY HELP" cried a Pokemon in trouble.

"Someone's in trouble. Well this is the only Pokemon I'll ever save!" Max thought as over there.

To Be Continued...

Another 10 year old chapter but don't fret the next one's current!


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Fight the Shroomish! Rescue Bonny  
"(sigh) I don't think this was worth the walk. At least I'll get reward at the end of the rescue." Max said as he gazed around his surroundings to see if Charmander followed him. "At least that numbskull didn't follow." Max said with comfort. Max was glad that Charmander was gone. The part of the forest he was in was empty. The trees seem to be bigger here. Trees above seemed to cover the sky. Also the awful scent of mushrooms filled the air while Max was thriving across the forest defeating other Pokemon on the floor. "There's no way he could find me here." Max thought as continued to find the pokemon in trouble.

Max entered the deep part of the forest, and he heard something. Noises. Noises could be heard not too far ahead. Max thought the noises were coming from the Pokemon that needed rescuing. "Crying…? Great, now the Pokemon is in more trouble…" Max thought and rolled his eyes. "Should I keep going? Of course! Pokemon or not I gotta save it, but I MIGHT die from this situation…" he then gave second thoughts about his perilous risk he was about to take, "Ah well I'll guess about his later"

Having come to his senses Max continued on through the tiny forest. It kind of reminded him of a dungeon. The crying continued, soft and worried, but soon the cries of sadness changed to yelps of panic and fear! Max sped through the forest as fast as he could but crashed into a dark green, giant, and fuzzy looking bush! Max was grumbling while something shouted through the forest!

"NO!!! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!! HELP!!!"

"More trouble!" Max thought as he sped along the forest, "Though I'm not sure if I'll get a good reward, I know least try, but I better get a reward!"

The part of the forest came into view. He could see Pokemon were seen. Finally he entered the room and saw the bullying before him.

The larger figures were shroom-like creatures, though, they didn't seem in any danger. The other figure was a small Bonsai-like creature. But this was no ordinary Bonsai it looked like it was made of rock, with 3 orbs that seemed to represent leaves, and a babyish body with no arms. The shrooms all tackled the bonsai at the time, and with a yelp of pain, the bonsai flew over and hit the wall near Max. This was his opportunity to intervene. He could save the creature, or bail out now while he still could."

"HEY!!!QUIT IT!!!" He yelled trying to catch the shrooms attention.

The shrooms drew its attention to Max. "Don't interrupt, please!"

"Leave us!" the 2nd one yelled back

"Buzz off!" the 3rd one snapped.

"I'm not moving till you tell me what you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like? We're beating this little wimp up. You gonna stand in our way?" replied the shroom deadly.

"Actually, yes!!" Max shouted with a sly grin on his face!

"In that case, we will dispose of you too!! SHROOOOOOOOOM!!!"

"Hey!" Max yelled at the bonsai. "Hide behind that shrub!"

"Alright… Sure," she answered, and right away followed Max's command, and ran towards the shrub.

"Get ready to Brawl!" cried the 1st Shroomish as it started charging right towards Max!

"What attack do I use!?" Max thought quickly. "I need to think of an attack that Piplups use before it's too late!" He was running out of time to think! "Wait! I'll use one of Piplups classic moves, Bubble! I'll try using that!" The Shroomish was much, much faster than before. It looked like it was about to strike Max with a hard tackle. Max opened his beak, and right on time bubbles filled half the room and blew up on the charging Shroomish while shouting, "BUBBLLLLLLEEE!!!"

"YIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKES!!!" Cried the Shroomish! Max's attack had overpowered the Shroomish's. The 1st Shroomish was taken out by a bubble barrage and crashed on to the floor where he skidded to a stop.

"Now I'll use this beak for something!" thought Max though getting excited from the battle. Being a Piplup wasn't as bad as he thought. It was like his body was made for fighting!

"We…we're not done yet!" Stuttered the 2nd Shroomish running towards Max.

"PECK!!!" Max called out, before the 2nd Shroomish could even reached him! The Shroomish couldn't even make a sound! One clunk to its shroom-like head, and it was out cold! Still standing, he swayed from side to side until gravity took hold on one side more than the other causing him to collapse on the cave floor. Max stood in front of the collapsed mushroom-like pokemon and said, "There! Serves you right!" even though he knew that the Shroomish couldn't hear. Max looked straight at the 3rd Shroomish with a sly grin. As soon as the Shroomish saw him, he sped away like a speeding bullet towards the nearest exit.

"Wow!!" came a small voice from behind. "So cool!"

Max turned around, remembering the small Bonsai tree who he had come to aid.

"Thank you so much for saving me Mister Piplup!" it said cheerfully.

"Uh…" Max said awkwardly, "don't mention it."

"My name is Bonsly, but my friends call me Bonny!" The bonsai said happily. "What's yours?"

"Oh, my name?" Max didn't feel that good about giving his name to a pokemon for some reason. It always felt strange coming from a Piplup's body. He looked in the other direction as he said, "Its Maxwell, but I'd rather be called Max."

"That's a good name!" Bonny replied still happy. She then jumped when she thought she heard a noise from elsewhere in the cave, she glanced around, then with a worried expression asked, "Um… do you think you could help me get out of this forest? I'm too scared to do it by myself."

"Sure thing," Max answered. "I was on my way out anyway, just stay close-by and you should be A-OK." Max was still a little confused as to what was going on. But for now, he thought it would be best to focus on the task at hand. It didn't take long before the end of the forest came into view; the sunlight was a very welcoming sight to both Max, and Bonny.

"Yay!!! We are out!" Bonny danced happily! "I really, really can't thank you enough!!"

"Like I said," Max replied. "Don't mention it, it was the least I could do, really." Max did feel happy though to see that the little bonsai so happy, and then he thought "Forget the reward this rewarding enough"

Ahead of them was the same clearing Max had been in earlier. This time he would be sure to watch his step so he wouldn't crash into the shrub again. This time in the clearing, 2 voices could be heard.

A familiar voice asked "So this is the place is it?"

A high-pitched voice similar to Bonny's answered, "Yes! Yes! This is the place! Bonny and I were running around, she didn't see the bush when she was walking backwards. I tried to warn her, but by the time she understood what I was saying, it was too late and she fell in! When I looked through the bush all I saw was scary, steep, and deep forest path. Please is there anyway you can save her!?"

Another voice answered, this time feminine, "Meow! You can count on us!"

The first voice spoke again, "We are a rescue team after all!"

A fourth voice then spoke, "Don't worry Mime Jr., we'll bring your friend Bonny back safe and sound."

Max looked at Bonny, "That's you they're talking about isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, I can hear Mimey! Lets go tell them I'm safe now!" With that, Bonny dashed into the clearing, followed by Max walking at a slower pace! Bonny shouted as loud as she could, "HEY MIMEY!!!"

The group near the bush turned to see the two approaching. "BONNY!!! You're safe!" cried Mimey. They met in the middle of the clearing. "I was so scared that something might have happened to you!!"

Max walked up a short distance behind the two, making sure not to intrude on this little reunion.

Bonny said happily "I was fine in the end! And it's all thanks to Max!" she stepped aside so Mimey could see Max, "He saved my life!!"

Max wasn't sure how to respond to this. He decided to lean against a tree a try to make a cool pose. As he started leaning he realized that he was in the middle of a clearing and there was no tree to lean against. Max lost his balance and fell over, but got up again quickly and slightly embarrassed brushed the dirt off of his feathers. "Just great!" he thought a little annoyed with himself for having done something so clumsy.

"Heehee!" Mimey laughed, "He's funny!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Meet the Rival Team! Charcl to the Rescue! And a Mystery Hero?

"Thank you for rescuing Bonny, Mr. Piplup!" thanked Mimey.

"Now, now you can call me Max!" said Max trying to play it cool.

"Well, I feel like I should give you something... Ah Ha! You are a rescuer aren't you?" asked Bonny, but she was very energetic.

"W-w-w-well t-t-t-te-technically..." Max stuttered.

"Good, 'cuz I got the perfect thing, and here it is!" Bonny exclaimed as she pulled out an all blue toolbox with a picture of a water droplet on it. "Wow th-th-thi-this is amazing!" Max shouted staring at the case sparkling in the glimmering sun.

"I knew you'd like it! Oh, wait open it up!" she persisted jumping up and down. Max with all the encouragement opened it, and found 6 Oran Berries.

"Wow! Thank you so much Bonny! I don't know what to say!" Max said happily.

"Well, you just said thanks didn't you?" Bonny smart mouthed. "Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" Max said. "_Wow Pokemon aren't that bad...they're actually kinda nice,_" Max thought. "Well, see ya Max!" cried Mimey as he and Bonny left the woods.

"Heh, nice aren't they. Almost makes you wanna hug em'!" said the voice from earlier.

"Uh, sure if ya wanna put it that way," Max said too focused on the two friends leaving.

"Hiss! You shouldn't be talkin' to our team leader that way!" hissed the second voice.

"Well, all I said if that's how he wants to put it, so I guess you are a little too melodramatic!" Max yelled annoyed from the strange trio.

Then he turned around, and then he wished he hadn't, because they were the scariest group of Pokemon he had ever seen. One of them looked like a green reptile standing on its hind legs. It also looked like it had rock hard skin. It had a red diamond on its chest with black diamonds surrounding its body. His tail looked like a blooming flower. Its eyes were red with a black stripe going through them, and a long point coming out of its head. This Pokemon seemed to be a Larvitar.

The one that was hissing was a cat with purplish fur. Her head was in the shape of a crescent. The cat looked like one of those prim cats he's seen rich people own except its tail was in a strange swirl with a fluff at the end. According to old memories, this seemed to be a Glameow, like his mother had. Which every coordinator seemed to have.

The last one was the one called the Team Leader. It was some sort orange monkey and instead of a tail it had a fireball. Its hair resembled an ice cream swirl. It also had a scar in the shape of an X on its left eye. This appeared to be a Chimchar.

"Um....." Max said in fear, but then he gained courage and stated, "What's up with you freaks!"

The Chimchar glared at Max with anger. "Ha! He's calling us the freaks!" stated the Chimchar. His team started laughing along with him. Max's face grew red with anger. "Oh Yeah! Well at least I'm good at... stuff." Max replied.

"Ha! That's his comeback!" Chimchar stated once again. His team laughed again, but harder. Max felt like destroying them in a fight.

Then, Max made his first mistake, by throwing a punch at Chimchar. Then Chimchar blew fire, and burnt Max's hand. He screamed so loud that it seemed to shake the woods. "Awww…" the Chimchar moaned, "he can't take a little Ember…" His team started laughing as Max was blowing on his flipper.

Max began to fight back. He was using every move he knew, but they evaded all of them! When Max was tuckered out, the trio began to attack. They were so quick that all Max could see where flames, rocks, and claws.

Max then fell to the floor knowing he had been defeated. The trio stopped attacking because they saw him tired on the floor gasping for air. The Chimchar began to laugh at the defeated Piplup. Max couldn't get up because there was a sharp pain in his foot that prevented him from standing. Glameow saw the toolbox that the Bonny gave Max. She grabbed it and gave it to Chimchar. He took it and opened it up.

"Weeeeell isn't this a surprise," Chimchar grinned

"W-what do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like? We're taking this box of yours and everythin' in it. Hehe."

"You…. you!!" Max shouted with a slight faintness in his voice. Then before anything else happened, Max fell to the floor.

"WIMP!!!" The three pokemon shouted unanimously.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from the shrubs. "Quit pickin' on him!"

"Alright… Sure…. NOT!," Chimchar answered, and right away a burst of flames shot out of nowhere, and hit Glameow, knocking her against a tree. Then, she was instantly knocked out.

"WHAT THE…..!" cried Larvitar as it stood there with a blank look staring at the shrub.

"What…. WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Chimchar shouted. "I think you know who, Max knows who this is, too bad he can't tell you." The strange voice stated! "Sh-show your self!!!" yelled Larvitar. Nothing happened. "Coward…" whispered Larvitar. Then a light began shining in the distance. "Hm? What's that?" Larvitar thought and began walking towards it. "Don't." Chimchar ordered. "Why," he asked. "It's a trap…" Chimchar stated. " I'm go- going to check it out," he said with determination. "Fool!!!" Chimchar yelled.

"AURA SPHERE!!!" cried another voice from the trees knocking out Larvitar. Then the Pokemon jumped out of a bush. "WHAT WAS THAT!!!" screamed the Pokemon. "Ahhh Charcl, the misfit of Pokemon Square," chuckled Chimchar. "Ahhh, you found me out…," said the Charmander that Max met earlier, whose name appears to Charcl. "You caught me but I have no idea what was in those trees!" Charcl mentioned. "Try to scare me huh?" Chimchar said ignoring Charcl's last comment.

"R-run kid the-the-there's no way y-you can b-b-beat this g-g-g-guy," Max said difficultly. Charcl saw as this Piplup was warning him of the risk he was about to take. "Aw sc-screw it go-go get 'em!" Max said with a friendly worn-out grin. Charcl smiled with a determined look on his face as he charged towards Chimchar.

"Awwwww crap," Chimchar said as he got a focus punch to the face.

POW! Right in the kisser! Straight to the face! So powerful, that Chimchar slid across the room with Charcl's fist in his face. That was the best blow Max had seen since he became a Piplup. He was shocked by the sudden power surge Charcl just had. The lizard Pokemon himself was shocked. When he removed his fist, he saw Chimchar sit there with a very disturbing grin that would send chills down your spine. His face looked like it was possessed by a demon. He let out an evil laugh that creped everyone out. Then, he passed out. Charcl was relieved nothing else happened. "Phew."

Ugh, could this day get any suckier? First, I turn into a Piplup. Then, I save a Pokemon, WHICH led me into more trouble. After that, I get the crap beat out of me. Finally, I can barley stand while the Pokemon that saved my life completely forgets about me when he notices the toolbox that Bonny gave me. Bonny? Where did Bonny and Mimey go? Oh that's right. They went to get help. No! They left the woods. That's good. They wouldn't be happy if their hero, the almighty super powerful Max the Piplup, got the snot beat out of him by a cat, a dinosaur thing, or a monkey. As I lie here bruised and in pain that lizard, what was his name? Charcl? Right his name was Charcl. Charcl was chowing down on an Oran berry from the toolbox. The woods was a great view with the sun gleaming down on everything. The dew on the grass made everything look a lot better. But something had been bugging me. What was that thing that took out Larvitar and scared Charcl?

"_AURA SPHERE!!!" Cried another voice from the trees knocking out Larvitar. Then the pokemon jumped out of bush. "WHAT WAS THAT!!!" screamed the pokemon._

Eh, I shouldn't really let it get to me. It's probably not gonna be important later. But, which pokemon knows Aura Sphere? Hmmmmm, all I know is Togekiss and Lucario. There's no way one of those pokemon could've saved me. No way.

MUNCH! These Oran Berries were delicious! But, Max has been quiet for a while….Eh he's ok! It sure was nice of him to save Bonny and Mimey. Those two are the best of friends! I wonder if this guy will accept me? Sure hope he's the only that doesn't see me as a misfit, weirdo, or freak. Nah, this guy is cool. But why is he acting so strange? Like he's not a pokemon or something. No, I'm sure he is! Is he?

Life's not easy for a spy like me jumping around the woods. Seeing if anything strange or interesting is going on. Then I stumble across something new and different. A pokemon that's brand new to this place, well not a new species, like he just appeared. I followed this guy, it was kinda interesting and yeah I saved him, but I had to or else the Charmander would get beat to a pulp. Now I think his story is over but I better keep a close eye on him. He could be an extreme evil, or a great hero.

Max was about to fall asleep, but Charcl was making to much noise for him to fall asleep. His body was still aching but not as bad, he thought the pain would go away in an hour, give or take.

Max kept thinking about one thing and decided to ask Charcl about his opinion. "Charcl." Max asked. "Yeah?" Charcl responded.

"Who do you think that spy was? You know that one that used Aura Sphere?" Max asked. "Probably just some pokemon training." Charcl responded.

"I don't know only legendary pokemon can learn that, besides Togekiss and Lucario." Max stated. Charcl gave him a puzzled look. "Riolu can learn it can't it?" The lizard pokemon asked.

Max shook his head no. "They can't. It's very rare and it would need training from someone very strong."

They made a confused look, and went back to what they where doing. A few minutes later Max fell asleep, but Charcl was just sitting there. Not eating Oran berries. Just sitting there. Doing nothing. Except thinking. He was thinking about the thing that saved and scared him

"_AURA SPHERE!!!"_

Those two words kept echoing through his head.

"Aura Sphere…" he repeated. Why does that voice sound so familiar? Did he recognize this voice? Then once again he repeated these words.

"Aura Sphere."

Max woke up feeling a lot better he knew he would heal in a couple of hours. He was just surprised nothing attacked him or Charcl. Speaking of Charcl, he turned around and saw he was out cold. He chuckled. Max knew the guy had had a long day. He saved his life! But then he immediately thought of something. Should he tell Charcl that he's a human? What would he say? How would he react? This is all Max was thinking of.

"I seriously need to chill." Max said to himself. "I shouldn't worry, besides this pokemon stands out from the others." Others. He just remembered he wasn't the only one that fell into the river. He remembered Gloria, the girl he was madly in love with, and Ashley, a girl that he hated so much. He knew that she hated him back. Did she? Mom told me that girls have this weird other language, and she said I wouldn't understand. But still. There was no way that Ashley likes him. Maybe she didn't maybe she did. You never know.

Max let out a deep sigh. "I wonder if they came here too."

He turned looked at Charcl, who was still asleep, and laid down and fell asleep again.

"So this Max is a human…and probably isn't the only one, well new one that is. There's always the leader of a pokemon rescue team, and the leader of the exploration team." Said the spy in the tree from earlier, "Well, this story just got interesting again!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Welcome to Pokevia! Team Bubble is Official!

Tiny Woods. A bright happy place where beginner Pokemon teams train, also the home of Sunkern, Exeggcute, and Shroomish. The lake is a very beautiful place where the pokemon not only get a drink, but also enjoy the amazing view of the sun's reflection shining off the lake water. The trees are lean and tall, the grass shines in the morning, and it seems so peaceful here. However chaos struck yesterday, and after a rescue, a fight, and a new friendship, peace has been restored in Tiny Woods.

Max woke up, looked around, and noticed Charcl was awake.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to wake up!" shouted Charcl.

"Why were you waiting for me to wake up?" Max yawned.

"'Cuz I wanna get outta here!" Charcl responded.

Max mumbled something to himself then stood up feeling groggy. He looked around and noticed his surroundings seemed different. Than what they were when he fell asleep.

"Wait a minute, did you carry me through the woods?" Max asked Charcl.

"Yup cuz you wouldn't wake up sleepy butt." He pathetically rhymed. Max rolled his eyes at this, and answered

"Why don't you just say because instead of cuz?"

"Cuz I like saying cuz!" Charcl laughed. Max shot a serious look at him, but obviously he ignored it. "C'mon lets go!" Charcl stated.

"We're already at the exit?" Max asked. Charcl nodded

"I carried you here remember?"

"Oh yeah." Max responded as they both walked, or hopped in Charcl's case, out of the woods.

As they walked out Max was looking around his whereabouts. He observed as Beautifly's flying all over the place. He thought it was mating season for them, and by the looks of it, it was. He saw as the ocean swayed back forth on the beach down below. He saw Krabbies walking back and forth, tiny bubbles forming in their mouths. The Mudkips had just hatched on an island in the ocean, and the baby's were learning how to swim. Max also saw a strange cave at the end of the beach, but then the view of the beach vanished as they entered a valley.

After walking out if the valley Max saw an amazing sight. The town was amazing. Pokemon walking here and there. Pokemon like Wigglytuff and Alakazam selling items and providing service. The plants were amazing and a luscious green. This place was wonderful! Max ran from Charcl's side to run around and explore the city. He has never been this excited about anything to do with Pokemon till now. Charcl ran up to catch up with him.

"This is awesome!" Max exclaimed as Charcl was attempting to catch up with him. Suddenly, something caught Max's attention. Everything around him was bright and cheery, but this particular store seemed dark and eerie. It was a narrow tent with a small light glowing at the end. Charcl finally caught up with Max, and was panting hard. He turned to see what Max was staring at.

"Ah, don't mind that it's just some creepy fortune telling thing" Charcl said, waving his hands in the air.

"Who runs it" Max asked curiously.

"Pfffft, just some Kirlia named, Kira, who apparently has extraordinary powers." Charcl said carelessly. However, Max didn't hear him because he began to ache all over. His head felt like it was about to explode, and his arms went numb. He fell to his knees, and shut his eyes, tightly shut.

Max woke up somewhere that looked like a hospital. He was expecting to see a Chansey somewhere, but, startled, he found a Riolu. The Riolu gasped, and ran out quickly. Max stared at the spot where the Riolu was standing and got out of bed, and ran out of his hospital room. He passed by many Pokemon.

"Outta my way!" Max shouted at the top of his lungs as he started pushing Pokemon out of his way. Five seconds after the Riolu had run out of the door, Max sped out. Charcl immediately stopped flirting with a Torchic, and ran off after the strangely angered penguin. The Riolu ran as fast as a speeding bullet, but then he reached a spot he didn't plan on reaching. As he stared off the top of Clefable Cliff, he froze in fear as soon as he saw the swaying water down below. _Swish Swosh,_ the mere sound sent a chill down his spine, _Swish Swosh_. Riolu was frozen, breathing heavy, but frozen stiff.

"GOTCHA!" A voice shouted behind him, which startled him. As a matter of fact he began to sway back and forth on the edge and fell down, screaming.

"Max…. what's… going…" Charcl said catching his breath as he caught up to flightless bird. Max stood there with a scared look on his face. "You alright… buddy?" Charcl asked breathing lighter now.

"I…"Max began.

"You what?" Charcl wondered.

"I think I just killed someone." Max stated, terrified. They both looked over the cliff watching the emanation Pokemon plummet to it's certain death, but something was wrong. He was… Smiling? Yes, he was smiling because he had something planned. He held both of his hands behind him, storing a ball of energy in them. As soon as it was fully charged he shouted a familiar saying

"AURA SPHERE!!!"

"No way." Max said.

"It's..." Charcl started. "The guy from Tiny Woods!"

I couldn't believe it. I watched the guy as he hopped from rock to rock on his way back up the cliff. Graceful like a heron, yet fierce like a tiger as the Pokemon was jumping up the cliff's now falling rocks. Finally, after one force filled leap, The Riolu was on his feet on the cliff. Max and Charcl both stood there, eyes and mouths both wide open.

"DUDE!" Charcl exclaimed to break the silence, "THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" The Riolu simply grunted turning away.

"Um…" Max began, "Sorry about chasing you around back there I guess I was just being stupid, and-"

"Why?" The Riolu asked looking down at what would have been its death.

"Why what?" Max questioned curiously.

"What do you 'Why what?' Why did you push me off the cliff!" The emanation pokemon yelled.

"Hey man! He didn't push you!" Charcl shouted, backing Max up.

"Never mind that," The Riolu mumbled, "Why were you even chasing me?"

That thought didn't cross my mind. Why was I chasing him? I just woke up injured in a Pokemon hospital, turned my head, and then I saw him. But that's when the strange stuff started happening. Anger and murderous thoughts just seemed to fill my head and I chased him, but after he fell, those merciless thoughts just disappeared.

"Um, I just started chasing you because… I don't know" Max sighed

_Yes, he's defiantly a human._ Riolu thought.

The Riolu shook his head, smiled, and reached out his hand. "Never mind all that, my name is Rild." He said.

"What's up Riles! I'm Charcl!" The lizard pokemon greeted cheerfully.

"Um, didn't I say my name was Rild?" Rild implied.

"Ya, but Riles sounds cooler" Charcl reassured.

"Pleasure to meet you Rild!" Max said shaking the dog-like Pokemon's hand. After their hands met, Charcl blurted out

"Ok, Max now let's go!"

"Where are you guys going?" Rild wondered.

"Oh yeah! Max and I, are going to form a Pokemon Protector team!" Charcl stated.

Max didn't remember anything about a Protection team, he thought it was a rescue team only.

"What's a Protection team?" Max asked Charcl.

"Ahhh that's right I remember now you're a noob!" Charcl remembered, "Anyways there's three different teams, Rescue, Exploration, and Protection Teams! Rescue teams go around to save innocent Pokemon from evil ones. They also find help trapped Pokemon that are stuck in dungeons. They also deliver items! Exploration teams discover new places or investigate old ones. These teams find lost pokemon, and capture outlaws! Protection teams do the tasks of both Rescue and Exploration teams!"

_This is how I can get closer to the two!_ Rild thought grinning evilly.

"I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind if I joined your Protection team" Rild suggested innocently, yet with a vile grin.

Max thought painfully, _This guy's acting different all of a sudden, should I trust him?_

"Max think carefully this guy could be a double agent for that Chimchar's team. He could be the bad guy." Charcl whispered in Max's ear.

Rild stood there, watching us carefully. As soon as he saw us whispering, his grin faded away and was replaced with an innocent smile.

Max kept thinking, the terrible thoughts slowly crawled back, luckily Max shook them off.

He began to think that Rild could be of assistance to them.

"Sure, Why not?" Max finally answered. Charcl simply shrugged his shoulders, and gave Rild a smile of approval.

"Wahoo! Thanks guy's I promise I won't disappoint!" Rild cheered placing his hand over his chest.

"Welcome to Team… um, what's our team name?" Charcl asked Max.

"Um," Max speculated. _Maybe it should something_ _that resembles after all I'm team leader. I got it!_

"TEAM BUBBLE!" Max shouted throwing his arms in the air. The echo was tremendous.

"Then it's settled!" Charcl exclaimed, excited by Max's sudden enthusiasm. "Riles, **Welcome to Team Bubble!**"

After a five-minute celebration, the team was walking back up to our original destination, Azumarill guild. _Team Bubble, _Max continued to imagine, _That has a nice ring to it._ We finally made to the top of the, what seemed like 100 miles high, mountain. On top was a giant hut that resembled the top half of an Azumarill.

There seemed to be a giant hole in front of the guild with sticks tied together in a criss cross formation; to prevent people from falling down the pit. As Charcl walked over a sudden voice shouted:

"WHOSE FEET? WHOSE FEET?"

"…IT'S CHARCL!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

Charcl grunted and walked inside. Then Rild walked on the formation:

"WHOSE FEET? WHOSE FEET?"

"…RILD! RILD!"

"PERMIT ENTRANCE!"

"PERMITTING!"

Rild smiled and walked in. Then came Max's turn:

"WHOSE FEET? WHOSE FEET?"

"…UM, I'M NOT SURE"

"WHAT?"

Max began to get annoyed by the voices. As a brown lump shaped Pokemon poked out of the dirt. It had a brownish orange oval shaped nose, and beady black eyes; it appeared to be a Diglett.

"It's a…Piplup?" The Diglett said confusingly. "Don't see them around hear often."

"Um, my name's Max" Max greeted, reaching out his flipper. The Diglett stared at him like he was a freak, then changed to a happy expression, and hit his head on the penguin's flipper.

"Nice to meetcha' I'm Dug, D-U-G, Dug!" Dug said. Max then broke out in laughter.

"Hahaha, I get it! It's like Doug, but it's spelled with out the o!" Max laughed, "Hehe, haha, um."

Dug was staring at him again. But laughed as well. "Haha, your funny!"

"That's not the first time I've been called that."

"C'mon in!" Dug exclaimed, Max following him in. The first floor was just dirt and a ladder, but his opinion changed when he climbed down to the second floor. It was all grass with two signs on the wall. One had wanted posters, the other had missions. There was a round booth that had a sign that said MEMBERS on it. Running the booth was a short, round, white Pokemon with a yellow bell on its head. It also had a long red and white tail; it appeared to be a Chimecho. When Max and Dug got down to the final floor, which seemed to be the biggest, his eyes widened. There were endless hallways that led to different Pokemon team rooms. There was a blue frog like Pokemon standing on its hind legs, it had a scary smile and what looked like bandages wrapped around its torso. It had orange cheeks and yellow piercing eyes.

_This has to be a Croagunk,_ Max thought. He saw Rild and Charcl waiting by two giant doors, with an Azumarill carving on top of it.

_This must be it's office,_ Max figured out.

"C'mon dude! We've been waiting for, like, ever!" Charcl exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, sheesh." Max groaned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the guild master… Azela!" Dug said as he waited for the doors to open.

"… I said the guildmaster, Azela!"

"… Umm now what?" Rild whispered to Dug.

"I don't know, I don't have any arms" Dug yelled.

Suddenly, the doors slid open, and standing there was a round blue on top and white on bottom ball. It had white spots on its belly and rabbit ears and feet. It also had a black zigzag tail with a blue ball at the end; this was the oh so great Azumarill.

Doesn't look much like an authority figure, Max thought.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW DUG! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!!!" She shouted.

"I, umm, I-I-I-I-" Dug stuttered.

_Never mind, _Max quickly corrected himself.

"Just kidding!" Azela chuckled.

"Phew," Dug sighed.

"C'mon in everybody!"

They all shuffled into the room as the doors shut behind them. The aqua rabbit Pokemon then took a seat at her desk.

"So, what's up?" Azela gleefully chimed.

"Charcl, Rild, and the new guy, Max wanna form a Protection team!" Dug replied.

"Ah, I'll take it from here Dug!" Azela answered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Dug said, then left. Through the ground of course.

"So, what makes you think you got what it takes to become a Protection team?" Azela asked.

"Well you see miss guildmaster-" Charcl began.

"Please, please, call me Azela."

"Well you see Azela," Charcl corrected, "I've gotten a lot stronger. In fact, I single handedly took out the entire Team eXe."

"Ahem." Rild grunted.

"Well, two of them at least." Charcl said, embarrassed.

"I see, go on." Azela persuaded

"Ok," Charcl said. "And we also have a toolbox already, with 5 Oran Berries. Max and I have also already rescued Bonny from Tiny woods!"

"I'm convinced!" Azela shouted, and then pointed at Rild, "You, go."

"Well, I used to be the Guardian of Tiny Woods, I saved these two, I also saved myself, and-"

"Enough! Enough!" Azela shouted, waving her arms over her head, "That's all you need, trust me!"

_This chick's a whack job, _Max thought.

"Your turn!" She said pointing at Max.

"Well, um, I'm strong, smart, and brave." Max answered.

"… That's it?"

"Umm, no I… Aha! I was the one that found, saved, and returned Bonny!" Max responded.

"Ash, Perfect!"

Phew.

"Welcome to the guild guys!" Azela welcomed

"Thanks for welcoming us!" Charcl exclaimed.

"Woo Hoo!" Rild cheered.

"Awesome!!!" Max shouted.

"Now what team are you?" Azela questioned.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," Charcl said, "We are Team Bubble!

"Oyo, awesome name." Azela said as she wrote it down. "And the team leader is?"

"Hmm, how 'bout" Charcl wondered looking around. "I got it Max it'll be you!"

"M-me?" Max asked.

"Hell ya! You would own!" Charcl yelled jumping up and down.

"I guess it would be ok…" Rild added.

"Then it's settled! Max, you are now team leader of Team Bubble!"

Max then got over excited and began to jump up and down screaming like a maniac. Charcl and Azela both grinned, but Rild simply rolled his eyes.

"So immature."

As soon as the celebration ended, Azela shouted:

"ROCTUR! NEW TEAM!"

"Roctur?" Max asked.

"Oh where are my manners, he's my assistant Noctowl!" Azela said.

The doors opened, and a brown owl stepped in. He had black triangles on his chest, and two dark brown wings. He had piercing black eyes, and what seemed like a very large eyebrow that was shaped like a "u".

_If looks could kill, _Max thought.

"Come with me." He said.

"K, later guys!" Azela waved.

"K, thanks, bye!" Charcl replied.

_Woah it's night already? _Max wondered.

"Here's your room." Roctur said

"Thanks man!" Charcl said as Roctur left.

Max checked the place out. It wasn't that bad, it had an awesome view, three straw beds, and a table with plenty of apples.

"Home sweet home!" Charcl sighed as he jumped into the bed in the middle.

"Eh, could be better" Rild complained

Charcl threw him a glare, as Rild took the bed close to the door.

"I guess this ones mine." Max said as he took the bed next to the window.

"Guys," Charcl began.

"Ya?" The other two answered.

"First thing tomorrow, it's mission time!" Charcl cheered with enthusiasm.

"Now your talking" Rild said

"Sounds like a plan" Max before hitting the hay. Who knows, maybe there mission will be a success?

To be continued…

There you have it! Oh ya, I'll try to update every Sunday!


End file.
